WWE Backlash
by Gravity Master
Summary: The Return of some famous superstars that everyone thought would be gone return to hit the April Pay-Per-View!
1. Triple H's living Hell

J.R-Welcome to WWE Raw!  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler-Tonight we hit the first stop on the way to Backlash!  
  
Triple H's music hits.  
  
J.R-And here comes our World Heavyweight Champion!  
  
Ric Flair escorts Triple H to the ring.  
  
Triple H grabs a mic.  
  
Triple H-I am the Game and I am that damn good!  
  
Fans boo.  
  
Triple H-I have beaten the best that Raw has to offer! I've beaten Shawn Michaels, RVD, Kane, Steiner, and Booker T! As far as I'm concerned, no one can beat me!  
  
Kevin Nash's Music plays.  
  
King-Oh my God J.R! Nash is back!  
  
J.R-Triple H's former friend is back!  
  
Nash-Hunter, I can't believe you turned on Shawn! You truly live up to the title of The Cerebral Assassin!  
  
Triple H smiles.  
  
Nash-But that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass! 'Cause you see, I am challenging you for the title at Backlash!  
  
Triple H's smile turns to a look of fright as Nash leaves the arena.  
RVD's music hits.  
  
announcer-The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Entering the ring first, from Battle Creek, Michigan, Rob Van Dam!  
  
Dudleyz music hits.  
  
announcer-And his opponent, from Dudleyville, D-Von Dudley!  
  
Bell rings.  
  
D-Von runs at Van Dam only for RVD to move and kick Dudley in the back. RVD then kick Dudley's legs out from under him and he falls to the mat. RVD then hits a legdrop and gets on the turnbuckle. D-von hops up and nails RVD with a neckbreaker but gets only a two-count. Bubba tries to interfere but Kane comes in and chokeslams him. RVD then hits the frog splash and wins. However, Bubba hits RVD in the back with a chair and throws Kane outside onto a table that D-Von set up.  
  
Dudleyz music plays but is soon interrupted by Bischoff!  
  
Eric-I just wanted to tell all of you that Triple H will defend the title against Kevin Nash at Backlash! (Pauses) The Main event next week however will be a tag match between Nash and Michaels and Triple H and Ric Flair!  
  
Fans cheer for Nash and Michaels.  
  
Eric-I will also name the stipulation to the championship match next week!  
  
King-Ya here that J.R! A stipulation!  
  
Eric's music plays as he exits.  
Backstage later that night....  
  
Nash-are you ready for next week, Shawn?  
  
Michaels smiles  
  
Shawn-yeah  
  
As the to leave the arena a door swings open revealing EMT's taking Batista and Randy Orton away on stretchers.  
  
Join us next week on Smackdown!  
Please send reviews! 


	2. A fatalfourway elimination match

Welcome To Smackdown!  
  
Cole-Michael Cole and Tazz are here at ringside and oh boy do we have a main event for you!  
  
Tazz-That's right Cole! Tonight will be a fatal-four-way elimination match to determine who will face Brock Lesnar for the title at Backlash!  
  
Kurt Angle music plays.  
  
Team Angle walks down to the ring.  
  
Announcer-The following non-tile tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Team Angle!  
  
Pyros go off as fans chant "You Suck!"  
  
Guerreros music plays  
  
Announcer-and their opponents, Los Guerreros!  
  
Bell rings  
  
Eddie starts in against Haas. Haas quickly land a Lou Thez press and pounds away at Eddie's face. Haas and Eddie both jump up and Eddie goes for a hurricanrana but Haas catches him and nails a stunning backbreaker. Haas tags in Shelton and Benjamin legdrops Guerrero! Shelton gets only a two-count. Shelton then tags in Haas who locks in the Haas of Pain. Eddie rolls over and reveres it into a Lasso from El Paso. Haas grabs the ropes and both superstars' tag in their partners. Chavo cleans house and is ready to Frog Splash Haas when Shelton jumps on the turnbuckle and hits Chavo with one of the titles! Chavo falls off and Charlie locks in the Haas of Pain, forcing Chavo to tap out.  
  
Angle music plays.  
  
Meanwhile backstage...  
  
Eddie-I can't believe this! (kick over a close by table) This SUCKS!  
  
Chavo-C'mon Eddie. Lets go talk to Steph.  
  
Eddie-Yeah let's do that.  
  
The two begin walking when Team Angle assaults them from behind with steel chairs!  
  
Rikishi's music plays  
  
Announcer-the following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Entering the ring first, Rikishi!  
  
FBI music plays  
  
Announcer-and his opponent, being accompanied into the ring by Nunzio and Chuck Palumbo, Johnny Stamboli.  
  
Instantly all three FBI members charge the ring and assault Rikishi with steel pipes resulting in a disqualification. However Undertaker and Nathan Jones charge in and wipe out the FBI with ease.  
  
Undertaker's music plays.  
  
Someone slips a note to the announcer.  
  
Announcer-The following contest is a Fatal-Four-Way elimination match!  
  
Big Show's music plays  
  
Big Show confronts 'Taker in the ring. the two stare each other down until...  
  
Chris Benoit's music plays  
  
Benoit charges to the ring and shows off until...  
  
Stone Cold's music plays  
  
Fans cheer  
  
Stone cold runs in and attacks Benoit  
  
bell rings.  
  
A distracted Big Show is quickly turned around and Chokeslammed by Undertaker. He is pinned and eliminated.  
  
Stone Cold later goes on to stunner Benoit and 'Taker to win the match.  
  
Austin's music plays  
  
Cole-Austin is going to face Lesnar at Backlash for the first time in history! good night everyone.  
PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! 


	3. The Match is Made!

I do not own WWE!  
  
RAW Theme Plays  
  
J.R-Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you here live to RAW.  
  
Backlash is still 3 weeks away and we already have a huge main event!  
  
King-That's right J.R!  
  
At Backlash, Triple H must defend his World Heavyweight title against Kevin Nash!  
  
Dudleyz music plays  
  
Announcer-The following #1 Contender Tag Team contest is scheduled for one- fall.  
  
The Dudley Boyz!  
  
Chris Jericho's music hits  
  
Announcer-Chris Jericho and Christian!  
  
Bell rings  
  
D-Von starts in and rapidly goes at Christian. Christian and Jericho soon isolate D-Von from his corner and use several cheap maneuvers to gain the upper hand. When Bubba distracts the ref they try for the Con-Chair-To but D-Von ducks and tags in Bubba and cleans house. Jericho locks in the Walls of Jericho and Bubba almost taps but D-Von attacks with a dropkick and soon Jericho is hit with the 3-D and loses.  
  
RVD and Kane come in and proceed to whoop-ass and eventually put D-Von through a table (quite ironic).  
  
After the ring clears, Bischoff's music plays.  
  
Eric-Last week I said I would name the stipulation for the Championship match at Backlash.  
  
So at Backlash Triple H must defend his World Heavyweight Title against Kevin Nash in a...  
  
Bischoff pauses.  
  
Casket Match!  
  
Fans cheer wildly!  
  
Bischoff leaves.  
  
Booker T's music plays  
  
Intercontinental Championship!  
  
Christian's music plays.  
  
Booker T immediatly notices Christian is tired and goes straight to work. In no time at all Booker T gets an advantage and hits a dropkick and Houston Hang Over. booker pauses and performs a Spin-a-Roonie for the fans. But while doing it Jericho distracts the ref and Christian nails him with the title!  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3!  
  
Announcer-Here is your winner and still WWE Intercontinental Champion  
  
Christian!  
  
When Christian and Jericho try to get away a mysterious figure emerges and knocks them both flat.  
  
The mysterious person leaves as "Hitman" plays and RAW goes off the air. 


End file.
